


179

by Kouhalicious



Series: #365storiesProject [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhalicious/pseuds/Kouhalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta/#365storiesProject/"Akashi, kau tidak kangen padaku?"—dan halaman ke seratus tujuh puluh sembilan itu tak kunjung habis dibaca Akashi. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	179

**179**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

 

Akashi merenggangkan badannya yang kaku. Ia sudah bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu, namun belum menemukan referensi yang pas untuk tugas mengarangnya.

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu menengok kearah jam dinding, pukul dua dini hari. Ah, pantas saja ia sangat mengantuk.

'Setelah aku selesai membaca ini, aku akan segera tidur.' Batinnya. Akashi kembali membaca halaman 179 di bukunya, tersisa 28 halaman lagi.

Tidak banyak.

_TRRT_

_TRRT_

Akashi melirik kearah ponselnya yang bergetar. Mengernyitkan dahi saat ia melihat deretan nomor tak bernama di layar ponselnya.

Mungkin Kise? Si pirang bodoh itu memang sering mengganti nomornya karena para fans wanita tak henti-hentinya melakukan _spam_. Dan mungkin saja ia akan bertanya tentang tugas ini.

" _Moshi moshi_?"

"Akashi?"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Jelas itu bukan Kise. Tak ada _suffix_ '-cchi' dibelakang namanya. Dan suara itu…

…rasanya Akashi mengenalinya.

"Maaf, ini siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, _yokatta_. Kau tidak berubah Akashi. Aku bahkan masih mengenali suaramu," balasnya.

Akashi semakin bingung, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Jeda sesaat, sampai sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang, "Akashi, kau lupa padaku?"

Akashi masih tidak mengenalinya— _oke_ , suara orang itu memang terdengar familiar. Tapi—

"Nijimura Shuuzou, kau ingat?"

Mengerjap sekali, dua kali, "Nijimura- _senpai_?"

" _Yup_! _Bingo_!" balasnya.

"…oh," Akashi kembali meniti tulisan yang terprasasti di halaman 179 itu, membaca tiap kalimat disana.

"Kau tidak kangen padaku, Akashi?" goda Nijimura.

"Hm? Tidak juga…"

Oh, masih dingin seperti biasa. Nijimura menghela napas.

"Sedang apa?"

"Membuat tugas—tunggu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan halaman ini, _senpai_." Akashi kembali meniti tulisan itu dari awal. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu bisa berkonsentrasi.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak Nijimura. Ia berniat untuk menjahili _kouhai_ nya ini.

" _Nee_ , Akashi. Jujurlah jika kau memang kangen."

"Tidak,"

"Oiya, aku memperlihatkan fotomu pada gadis-gadis di universitasku dan mereka menyukaimu,"

' _da heck_.

" _Senpai_ -"

" _Sasuga mr. popular_ ~"

Cukup, "Shuuzou- _senpai_."

Hening. Masing-masing individu tidak berbicara. Akashi _facepalmed_ menyembunyikan _blushing_ nya.

"AKASHI! ULANGI YANG TADI! ULANGIIII!" mendadak Nijimura seperti kesetanan. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang enggak ' _dokyun~_ ' dipanggil nama kecilnya oleh seseorang yang— _ahem_ —disayang?

"Lupakan," Akashi kembali meniti tulisan di halaman 179.

Oh sial, dia semakin mengantuk, dan buku ini belum juga selesai ia baca. Pemuda merah itu membaringkan kepalanya diatas buku yang ia baca. Bahkan permukaan datar buku itu entah kenapa...

…nyaman…

Lalu ditemani suara _senpai_ nya yang—katakanlah Akashi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya—ia rindukan.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Sementara sang _senpai_ masih menuntutnya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"…"

"…?" Nijimura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Akashi…?"

Samar-samar, Nijimura mendengar deru nafas pelan dari seberang telepon. Pemuda berambut kelam itu mengerjapkan kedua _orbs_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, kemudian menghela napas dan tersenyum. Nampaknya sang kapten Teiko itu sudah terlelap.

Tak apa, yang penting ia sudah melepas rindu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Akashi,"

Panggilan berakhir.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 7: "HALAMAN KE-179" - complete


End file.
